Para dejar de fumar, hay que follar
by Vampisandi
Summary: En el Ministerio todos fuman, por lo tanto Draco fuma y se entera de todos los chismes, claro, alguno que otro tiene que ver con Potter. ¿Y cómo se iba él a imaginar que fuera tan difícil dejar de fumar?


N/A: Bueno, este fic lo empecé hace como dos años y se quedó en stand-by, este va como regalo para Nande_chan que es la mejor beta de todas 333

Advertencias: Ninguna

Para dejar de fumar, hay que follar.

Si es que esas cosas no sucedían a menudo, no, bueno sí. El problema es que sucedían muy a menudo. De todas las personas con las que pensó o se imaginó que haría _eso y con tanta frecuencia_, ésta no se encontraba en la lista. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, disfrutando de ese placer exquisito y venenoso, fumando con Hermione Granger Weasley.

Hermione Granger (a la que Draco había convencido de no abandonar su apellido de soltera porque se negaba rotundamente a llamarle Weasley) dio una calada y le pasó el cigarrillo a Draco, el hombre lo aceptó sin recato y dio a su vez otra calada.

–Así que discutiste otra vez con tu marido –dijo Draco; esa situación era de sobra conocida, cada vez que la pareja discutía, ella fumaba. Draco no se quejaba, pues si ella fumaba él fumaba.

–Ron puede ser un necio a veces –respondió la mujer de cabellos castaños. Draco le dio una mirada como diciendo _¿Sólo a veces?_

– ¿Ya te dije que Parkinson está soltera de nuevo?

Hermione sonrió, Draco y su eterno deseo de juntarla con Parkinson.

–Ni loca, la mujer no me dejaría fumar.

Draco chasqueó la lengua, es que tenía toda la razón. ¿Quién era la culpable de que Draco tuviera que verse reducido a pedirle cigarros a Granger? Pansy.

Pansy trabajaba en el departamento de regulación… de regulación de algo. Era la que se encargaba de decir quién merecía una ventana, cuántos sobres podían volar por ahí y esas cosas; también era la mujer más malvada del planeta, pues había prohibido fumar dentro del ministerio, suceso que había arrinconado a todos aquellos que tenían aquel hábito (que no eran pocos) a salir cada dos por tres a la superficie.

Pero su reino del terror no acababa ahí, no. También había obligado a Draco a dejar de fumar.

Todo había empezado años atrás cuando Draco empezó a ir continuamente al ministerio. Hacía unos contratos por aquí, acuerdos por allá y visitaba a Blaise en su oficina. Tales visitas se hicieron tan frecuentes que parecía más la oficina de Draco que de su amigo, todo el mundo lo iba a buscar ahí, incluido Potter.

Pero tanta negociación y tantas firmas lo hacían ponerse nervioso, que él no estaba hecho para esas cosas, él debía estar en su casa tomando el sol, pero era un Malfoy, su padre ya no podía salir de la casa más que los domingos así que tenía que hacer de pecho corazón y aguantarse.

Claro que no aguantó mucho, se veía obligado a salir a la superficie a tomar aire freso de Londres para calmarse. Un día de esos se encontró con Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil.

Esas cotillas habían sido su perdición, ¡su perdición!

Estaban las dos recargadas en la cabina de teléfono que hacía de entrada al ministerio, hablando de todo el mundo y fumando. Draco les lanzó una mirada que estaba entre el desagrado y la curiosidad, nunca había visto a nadie fumando, él era sangrepura y un Malfoy; por definición los Malfoy nunca fumaban.

Lavender alzó las cejas y se rió de él, y justo cuando Draco iba a soltar un comentario hiriente, la mujer habló.

–Anda Draco, deja de hacer el tonto y ven acá –dijo, le extendió ese pequeño cilindro humeante y Draco, como quien no quería la cosa, lo tomó.

¡Oh, el desastre!

Lo cierto es que Draco no sufría tanto como se quejaba. Aprendió rápidamente los horarios de los cinco minutos, que terminaban convirtiéndose en quince, del cigarrito. Porque, sólo Merlín sabía, todo el mundo le decía así "Vamos por un cigarrito, Draco". Al principio cuando escuchaba eso le daba un calambre de ghoul, porque por Morgana y Lancelot, era tabaco, TABACO. Después de unos meses se acostumbró y ya no le daban ganas de hechizar el trasero de quien se lo decía.

El caso es que descubrió que a nadie le agradaba un ex-mortífago haciendo negocios, pero si era un ex-mortífago que hacía negocios _y fumaba_, la cosa cambiaba. La gente era extraña. Uno siempre encontraba tema de conversación, aunque fuera con el tipo del departamento cuyo nombre no habías escuchado nombrar, después de una calada, ya te podías saber hasta el nombre del crup que tenía. La verdad era que el cigarro unía a la gente. Pero Pansy era una antisocial consumada y le escondía sus cigarrillos.

Se había encontrado hablando con todo tipo de gente, ¡Salazar! si hasta había hablado con Weasley, pero eso también era culpa de Granger, que le había dicho que no le daría cigarros si no hablaba civilizadamente con su marido. Si es que las mujeres eran buenas para eso del chantaje y la manipulación. Si Voldemort hubiera sido mujer seguro habría ganado.

Weasley incluso le empezó a contar cosas de su vida, Draco sonrió malignamente, al principio fue traumatizante: Weasley hablando y las orejas de Draco sangrando, pero después descubrió lo útil que podría ser eso. La moneda de cambio en esos días eran los chismes y los cigarros, iban como acompañados siempre, no se podía tener uno sin el otro, eran como un buen matrimonio, qué decía buen, el mejor de todos, al menos eso pensaba hasta que descubrió una tercera parte de esa relación, cuando la desgraciada de Chang llevó una taza de café para acompañar su cigarro. ¡Hija de los cerdos de Circe! Draco tuvo acidez estomacal durante toda una noche, claro que eso no impidió que el café fuera incluido en sus charlas.

¡Y de las cosas que se enteraba uno! Esos ratos libres eran mejor que ir al psicomago, la gente escuchaba y daba consejos gratis. Un día la Weasley empezó a hablar de Potter, primero Draco encontró muy extraño que la comadrejilla estuviera ahí, porque no trabajaba en el ministerio y ¿hablando de Potter? Por favor, a quién le interesaba eso. Draco sólo escuchó por si la información le era útil en algún momento.

– ¿Vas a dejar de fumar? –le preguntó Romilda Vane escandalizada, Draco la entendía, ¿dejar de fumar? No, gracias. Weasley alzó los hombros.

–Lo estoy intentando, Harry odia que fume y realmente nos está causando problemas, no quiere acercarse cuando huelo a cigarro.

Lógico que a Potter no le gustara el cigarro. Salvar gatitos de los árboles y derrotar señores oscuros no van con el humo… a menos que fuera bombero. Draco pestañeó, debía dejar de hablar con Granger, tenía la sospecha de que lo estaba muggleinizando.

–Bueno, pues ya sabes lo que dicen –dijo Zacharias Smith, todos lo voltearon a ver, evidentemente, nadie sabía lo que decían.

–Que después de una buena cogida, pero buena en verdad, ni siquiera te quedan ganas de fumar.

Draco tenía que tomar nota de eso.

– ¿Follar hasta el cansancio, eh? No es mala idea-dijo la comadrejilla sonriendo. A Draco le dieron ganas de vomitar. La Weasley y Potter follando… necesitaba otro cigarro.

Pero había aprendido algo útil ese día, si alguna vez…

– ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Tierra llamando a la luna! –La voz de Granger lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Eh?

–Vaya, sigues aquí, pensé que los aliens te habían llevado para siempre.

– ¿Los qué?

Granger se empezó a reír al ver su cara de consternación. En ese momento la cabina telefónica se abrió y salió Potter de ella. Tanto Granger como Draco se pusieron pálidos y empezaron a apagar su cigarro lo más discretamente posible. No es que a Draco le importara que Potter se enterara de que fumaba, claro que no, sólo que era un caballero y un Malfoy y no se suponía que debía ser visto así en público. Además, seguramente el departamento en el que Potter trabajaba estaba ligado al de Pansy, o no se explicaba porque los dos se unían en campaña contra los pobres fumadores que no hacían daño a nadie. Potter los miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Hermione, Ron te está buscando.

– ¡Claro! Gracias, Harry. –Granger huyó rápidamente dejando a Draco y a Potter solos.

Draco estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a iniciar una conversación sin un cigarro en la mano? Potter seguía con el ceño fruncido, a lo mejor estaba trabajando los músculos de la cara. Pero eso ocasionaba arrugas y las arrugas no eran para nada estéticas, sobre todo en Potter, le quedaba mejor esa sonrisa de idiota que siempre traía, no la que tenía cuando estaba con la Weasley, esa era repulsiva, si no la…

– Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

– ¿Eh?

–Tenías la mirada perdida…

Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero su saliva se atoró en su garganta y empezó a toser. Toser mucho. Potter se acercó y le dio palmadas en la espalda.

–Deberías dejarlo…

Draco respiró hondo cuando dejó de toser.

– ¿Dejarlo?

Potter señaló con la mirada sus dedos y luego su boca. Draco se sonrojó. Odiaba este Potter amable y del departamento de cosas perdidas, ¿no se suponía que el hombre iba a ser auror? Seguro que si hubiera sido auror no sería amable y Draco no estaría… espera ¿dejar el cigarro?

– ¿QUÉ? –Draco puso una cara de horror.

Potter alzó los hombros.

–Es obvio que te hace daño, ya tienes la mirada perdida otra vez –dijo con sonrisa malvada.

Draco se retractaba, no era amable, era un cabrón y lo seguía odiando. Acomodó su postura Malfoy y se alejó de él. Ya debía regresar a su oficina, bueno, la oficina de Blaise.

–No es algo que te incumba Potter –le dio la espalda y se fue lo más rápido posible de ahí para no sentir la mirada del tarado en su espalda.

Lo peor fue que Draco no fumó más en todo ese día. Para mediodía del siguiente, ya estaba de un humor de perros.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

Potter se quedó unos momentos callado, luego recorrió la oficina con su mirada.

– Buscaba a Zabini –dijo y se rascó la nuca. Draco hizo una mueca de asco.

– ¿Acaso tienes piojos, Potter?

Potter se detuvo al instante y lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Por qué no te vas a tu propia oficina? Ah, espera, no tienes.

Draco apretó los puños y también lo miró con odio. Eventualmente, porque Potter era débil como un conejito, no, no, como un insecto, se cansó y resopló.

–Zabini tiene que firmar esto. –Mandó flotando algunos pergaminos y se fue.

Draco se quedó mirando el marco de la puerta, sin entender la lógica de Potter ¿por qué no simplemente mandó flotando el pergamino desde su oficina? Pero eso se le olvidó en cuanto Chang asomó la cabeza.

– ¡Draco! ¡Crisis! Se ha acabado el café especialmente molido e importado desde Colombia que tanto te gusta.

– ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?

Draco se levantó en un instante y el resto de la tarde se dedicó a conseguir el grano, lo que en resumen fue ir a molestar a Granger para que lo comprara en el supermercado, porque él podía fumar y beber café, pero todavía estaba muy lejos de ir de compras a un lugar muggle.

– ¿En serio ya no van a volver? –preguntó Brown con los ojos muy abiertos.

Draco fumaba lentamente su cigarrillo y estaba un poco apartado de todos, como si no estuviera interesado en el tema del día.

La comadrejilla rodó los ojos y Draco quiso golpearla en la cara ¿Qué hacía allí de todas formas?

–No, Lavender, no planeamos volver. Llevamos un año separados, creo que era bastante obvio.

Brown puso cara de no estar segura. Draco la entendía, Potter y la Weasley se la habían pasado terminando y reconciliándose durante varios años, lo lógico era pensar que un día regresarían.

–Bueno, era el cigarro o él ¿qué más podías hacer? –dijo Smith. Draco frunció el ceño y miró su tabaco.

–Intenté esa táctica que nos diste, ¿recuerdas? –dijo ella con una sonrisilla. Draco se lanzaría la maldición asesina ahí mismo.

– ¿Y no funcionó?

–Supongo que era mucho por la mañana y por la tarde. No soportó mi ritmo.

Draco resopló, de verdad, de verdad, no quería escuchar sobre la vida sexual de la comadrejilla y Potter. Todos lo voltearon a ver, Brown y Patil sonrieron.

–Yo creo que era la mala calidad lo que no soportó –dijo Draco sin pensarlo. La Weasley casi se atraganta con el humo, Draco sonrió.

– ¡Miren qué hora es! Hay que regresar al trabajo –dijo Granger tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo dentro del ministerio.

–Eso fue muy grosero –le dijo Granger cuando cruzaban el atrio–. Yo sé que no te cae bien, pero al menos…

– ¿Qué rayos hacía aquí? No trabaja en el Ministerio.

Granger se detuvo y lo miró pensativa.

–La verdad no lo sé.

Draco tenía que mejorar sus fuentes.

Él sabía que tenía ese lado Ravenclaw que le hacía querer saberlo todo. Era muy curioso y por eso quería saber si la fémina Weasley y Potter habían terminado para siempre. Por eso es que lo siguió, simple y llana curiosidad. Bueno, no sólo lo siguió, esperó a que saliera del trabajo, que no fue nada temprano. Se notaba que Potter no tenía muchos amigos, si era parte del club de Pansy de la antisocialidad. Porque nadie en su sano juicio llegaba a las nueve de la mañana y se iba a las ocho de la noche. Sólo Potter… y Draco porque estaba ahí espiándolo. Así es, era un espía, no un acosador como había dicho Vane en la mañana ¿ella qué iba a saber de acosadores? Él sólo quería juntar información.

Ya estaba oscuro afuera cuando Potter salió. ¿Y por qué usaba la cabina y no las chimeneas como todo el mundo? O de menos aparecerse, todo era parte de la muggleinización de Granger, Draco estaba seguro.

Cuando Draco salió, se encontró con una imagen que casi le da un infarto. ¡Potter tenía un cigarrillo en sus manos! ¡Por los calzones apretados de Merlín! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Draco se acercó más y era una verdadera extrañeza que Potter no hubiera notado su presencia, si hubiera sido un auror, ya lo tendría contra el suelo… golpeándolo, eso, golpes y sangre y contacto físico y… a lo importante ¡Potter fumaba! La luz de una lámpara lo iluminaba un poco y Draco se dio cuenta de que Potter miraba el cigarrillo con asco.

Entonces el joven rubio se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien. No, no, no, Potter rescatador de gatitos y vencedor de señores oscuros no iban con el cigarro, ni humo, tal vez con traje de bombero, pero eso no era importante ahora. Así que fue hacia Potter con ímpetu, el muy imbécil seguía viendo el cigarro y sin notar a Draco hasta que lo tuvo enfrente. Potter abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y se quedó inmóvil. Lo cual era ventajoso para Draco, quien le quitó el cigarrillo de los dedos y lo apagó abruptamente contra la suela de su zapato.

– ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? –Draco estaba molesto. Potter pareció salirse de su trance y contestó igualmente molesto o más, porque el idiota siempre estaba compitiendo contra él.

– ¿Yo?

– ¡Fumas! ¿Acaso quieres canas? ¿Los pulmones deshechos? ¿Los dientes amarillos? ¿Te has vuelto suicida?

Potter abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, pero no parecía decidirse a hablar, hasta que su expresión se tornó divertida.

– ¿Canas?

– Eso dijo Granger, que el cigarrillo causaba canas –dijo Draco cruzándose de hombros, porque no había nada más definitivo que cuando cruzas los brazos.

– ¿No habrá dicho cáncer?

Draco se quedó callado y luego se sonrojó. Maldita Granger y sus términos muggles.

– ¡Lo que sea! ¿Tú quieres morir?

Potter se puso serio otra vez y alzó los hombros.

–No fumo realmente, sólo quería ver cuál era la fascinación por esto y aún no lo entiendo. Además ¿yo, suicida? Tú eres el que se la pasa todos los días aquí.

Draco se empezó a poner nervioso, se estaba dando cuenta de la situación en la que se había metido. ¿A él que le importaba si Potter fumaba o no? Carraspeó y se acomodó la túnica.

–Sí, bueno… yo soy un Malfoy y tenemos mucha resistencia a todo. Somos prácticamente indestructibles.

Potter soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

–Típico, pero no lo niego, son como cucarachas.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y se preparó para irse. Potter pareció notarlo porque lo tomó por el brazo.

–Espera, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Qué bueno que estaba al amparo de la noche, porque estaba seguro de que su cara se había puesto del tono del cabello de Weasley, lo cual era una pesadilla doblemente terrible.

– ¿Qué más? Vine a fumar por supuesto.

Potter puso cara de decepción y entonces Draco lo supo, supo que se estaba volviendo completamente demente porque no pudo evitar decir.

–El último, voy a dejarlo.

Su vida era un asco. Y odiaba a Potter tanto.

Dos horas, habían pasado dos horas desde que había llegado a la oficina. Draco miraba atentamente el reloj, otro minuto más sin _nitocina_ en su sistema pero si mucho café. Blaise se encontraba ese día en la oficina, Draco no sabía por qué, si lo único que había hecho hasta entonces era leer el Profeta. Draco empezó a tamborilear con los dedos y una de sus piernas a moverse descontroladamente.

– ¡Por la cabellera de Medea! Draco ve y fúmate una de esas cosas horribles, por favor –exclamó Blaise.

–Ya no fumo –dijo Draco deteniendo su pierna.

–Claro y yo soy un colacuerno húngaro.

–Con razón eres tan feo.

Draco tuvo que esquivar un hechizo dirigido a su cabeza. Se levantó y se sacudió la túnica, no porque estuviera sucia, pero para mantenerse ocupado.

–Voy por café.

–Es tu octava taza.

– ¿Quieres verte de verdad como un colacuerno?

Blaise suspiró e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera. Lo que Draco necesitaba en ese momento era apoyo moral, sí eso, apoyo. Iría a ver a Pansy. Se perdió un rato porque no recordaba en qué piso estaba o cómo se llamaba su departamento… No era su culpa, Pansy era la que usualmente lo visitaba.

Cuando finalmente encontró el pasillo de la oficina de Pansy, se tropezó con Potter. ¡Lo sabía! Sus departamentos tenían que estar conectados o algo. Luego pensó que debía hacer algo, porque llevaba años por ahí y aún no se sabía la distribución entera. Necesitaba sobre todo saber el camino al departamento de Pansy, era importante.

–Malfoy –dijo Potter con una sonrisa. Draco sólo asintió, no tenía ganas de hablar con el culpable de sus desgracias. Se pasó de largo y llegó donde Pansy.

Después de cinco minutos, Draco decidió que también odiaba a su amiga.

–Draco, escuché qué de verdad ya lo vas a dejar. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Esa cosa olía horrible y no era para nada digno de ti… –Pansy siguió parloteando durante media hora más. Sin hacer caso de los bostezos de Draco.

–… Y ahora ya podrás estar con Potter…

Draco salió de su estupor, abrió los ojos como platos y casi da un salto.

– ¿Qué?

–Ser amigos, digo, todo ese tiempo que gastabas en Granger y el grupito de chimeneas andantes…

¿Amigo de Potter? El no quería ser amigo de Potter, él quería… Nada, el no quería tener que ver con Potter en lo absoluto. Salió de ahí sin decirle adiós a Pansy.

– ¡Draco, espera! ¡Draco! –su amiga siguió gritando pero Draco no la escuchó.

Es decir, ni siquiera le caía bien. Ni vestía bien, ni llevaba buenos zapatos o buen peinado.

Necesitaba un cigarro. YA.

Los odiaba a todos.

De pronto, todos decidieron ser las peores personas del mundo y apoyarlo en su estúpida decisión de dejar el cigarro. Sobre todo Granger, que decía que era un ejemplo a seguir y que todos debían ser más como él.

Sí, claro. Pero mientras tanto, la desgraciada engendro de Morgana y Arturo había mandado a pedir cigarros cubanos y todos se lo pasaban en grande, con ese humo delicioso recorriendo sus pulmones.

Smith lo había mirado con admiración, le había dado una palmada en la espalda y le había dado unos parches. Draco traía cuatro justo en ese momento. Patil y Brown, habían llorado L-L-O-R-A-D-O, con lágrimas y todo, gesto que él había agradecido mucho, luego les lanzó un doloroso hechizo en su trasero por sacar los habanos frente a él. Chang le dio una taza de café, oh, esa bendita mujer. Vane prometió no dejarlo sin chismes. Corner y Goldstein sólo chasquearon la lengua y se fumaron uno sin filtro por él.

Para el cuarto día, Draco ya subía por las paredes. En un momento de debilidad se dirigió a la superficie. Pero se encontró a Potter en el atrio, el muy estúpido le sonrió y Draco volvió resignado a la oficina.

Para la segunda semana, Draco estaba planeando tomar el control del mundo mágico. No había dormido mucho debido a todo el café que estaba tomando y suponía que tantos parches en el brazo no le hacían bien. También tenía mucha azúcar en la sangre porque alguien le había dicho que comer caramelos ayudaba. Pues bien, ese alguien podía irse al bosque oscuro y ser tragado por una acromántula, porque NO ayudaba.

Para colmo estaba Potter, quien seguía sonriendo, _sonriendo_. Draco lo odiaba, lo odiaba en verdad. No había nada por qué sonreír.

Draco decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, a lo que Blaise exclamó "¡Pero ni siquiera trabajas aquí!" pero Draco lo ignoró. Había decidió seguir el consejo de Smith concienzudamente. Después de una semana de follar con todo aquél que veía guapo en un bar, Draco regresó con mucho mejor humor.

Pero Potter había dejado de sonreír. Y Draco no sabía si lo odiaba más cuando tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara o ahora que tenía el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo y no se dignaba a cruzar con él más de un asentimiento de cabeza.

Unos días después estaba con Blaise en la oficina, apostando cuál de las dos babosas de fuego llegaba primero a la línea, cuando entró Vane gritando.

– ¡Draco! ¿Ya te enteraste?

Blaise y Draco le dieron una mirada de odio, pero ella no les hizo caso.

–Creo que Harry y Ginny van a regresar.

Las pobres babosas de fuego fueron víctimas de la ira ciega de Draco y explotaron antes de llegar a la meta. Vane tuvo la cordura de salir lentamente de la oficina sin decir nada más y Blaise suspiró.

–Bueno, no es sorpresa alguna.

–Pero ella fuma –dijo Draco con la boca seca.

Blaise volvió a suspirar.

–Draco, te vas a quedar ahí como kneazle sin pelaje o vas a ir a hablar con él.

Pero Draco era una estatua. Así que Blasie tuvo que empujarlo hasta la oficina de Potter.

Potter estaba concentrado en lo que parecía una bola de cristal con humo que cambiaba de color. Cuando alzó la vista se topó con un Malfoy siendo arrastrado por Blaise.

– ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó preocupado.

–Ah, ya sabes, síndrome de abstinencia, está muy mal –respondió Blaise ante el mutismo de Draco.

–Pensé que ya había resuelto eso –dijo Potter con una mueca.

–Bueno, pero este es un caso especial.

Draco hizo un ruido de disgusto.

– ¡Señales de vida! Te lo dejo Potter, tú sabrás qué hacer con él.

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, espera.

Pero Blaise ya se había ido.

Draco tenía que moverse, en serio, no podía quedarse parado ahí como idiota en la oficina de Potter, que por cierto, era muy amplia, las paredes de color durazno claro y los muebles… ¡Concentración! Tenía que salir de ahí. En un esfuerzo inhumano se dio la vuelta y trató de llegar al picaporte.

– ¿Draco? –escuchó tras él.

No estaba tan lejos, un metro o dos. Pero parecía que le habían lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_.

– ¿Draco? –Volvió a escuchar, esta vez el tono de voz era impaciente y sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

– ¡Ella fuma y no es buena en la cama, Potter!

La mano en su hombro se tensó, Draco quería morir de la vergüenza, tenía que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

– ¿Qué?

Potter era la elocuencia en persona, ciertamente.

– Además, dicen que está follando con Davies.

Genial, no podía moverse pero si podía decir tontería y media. Potter le dio media vuelta, quedaron frente a frente y joder si no estaban cerca.

– ¿Hablas de Ginny? –preguntó Potter con el ceño fruncido. ¡En serio! ¿A quién se tenía que matar para que sonriera de nuevo?

–Pues planeas volver con ella ¿no? –Ahí estaba otra vez, qué no podía callarse. Potter alzó las cejas sorprendido, estaba mejor que el ceño fruncido, pero no tanto.

–No –respondió Potter, en verdad estaba cerca.

– ¿Ah, no?

Potter negó con la cabeza. Draco apretó los labios.

–Pero Vane dijo…

–No creo que lo que diga Romilda tenga mucha validez.

Draco abrió la boca para refutar pero la cerró inmediatamente. ¿Potter estaba más cerca?

– ¿Síndrome de abstinencia? ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor manera para olvidarlo?

Se retractaba, esa oficina era muy pequeña y hacía demasiado calor. Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza pero fue suficiente porque de pronto se encontró besando a Potter. Bueno, al menos había alcanzado su cometido de llegar a la puerta, porque en un segundo Potter lo tenía atrapado contra ella.

Oh, dios, Potter tenía su mano dentro de su pantalón, lo que hizo que soltara un gemido ronco. No era justo en serio, Potter estaba devorando su cuello y tocándolo por todas partes. Draco atrajo su boca otra vez hacia él y volvió a jugar con esa lengua caliente y húmeda.

Draco no entendía como podía sentir la piel de Potter contra la suya, estaba seguro de que traía una túnica puesta, unos pantalones y una camisa. Pero aparentemente se habían perdido, porque podía sentir los pezones de Potter frotándose contra él y podía sentir los dedos mágicos de Potter entre sus nalgas, entrando y saliendo, provocando en Draco gemidos y jadeos, cada vez más fuertes.

Draco debía tener serios problemas en la cabeza, porque cómo se explicaba que se estuviera aferrando al trasero de Potter con una mano y a sus caderas con la otra, mientras Potter se enterraba en él una y otra vez y le lamía el cuello sin recato. Y todo sentido del decoro se había ido porque juraba que gritaba "Harry, más fuerte" sin detenerse. Y Potter lo hacía más rápido y más fuerte, más profundo. Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse un labio hasta sangrar cuando se corrió.

Potter lo besó intensamente y Draco sólo pudo derretirse en el beso ¿qué más le quedaba?

–Yo creo que querré fumar en la noche –dijo Draco cuando Potter finalmente liberó su boca y repartía besos por su hombro.

–Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto –dijo Potter y mordió su hombro. Draco jadeó.

–Tal vez, tres veces al día –susurró Draco.

–O cuatro –respondió Harry.

–Supongo que con cuatro, podré superar el cigarro.

Harry volvió a besarlo y a dejarlo sin aliento.

–No lo creo, dicen que es la droga más difícil de dejar. Tendrás recaídas siempre y no podemos permitir eso.

Draco sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

–Definitivamente, no podemos permitirlo.

Una nube de humo se había instalado permanentemente cerca de la cabina telefónica. Hermione contaba sus galeones para pagarle a Ginny, quien tenía el cigarro en la boca. Lavender y Parvati se fumaban un mini puro y sonreían ante la bonita tarde.

–Se los dije –dijo Romilda contando sus galeones ganados.

–No, yo se los dije –dijo Smith sonriendo –. No hay mejor manera para dejar de fumar.


End file.
